John Ramirez
John Ramirez is one of the CBDC agents to accompany Gabriel Logan in the C-130 carrier plane, and can be considered a minor protagonist. He is also one of the sole survivors after the Colorado incident. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter 2' "Hey man, I'm sick" - John Ramirez Ramirez is first seen in the intro of Syphon Filter 2 assisting Logan and Lian Xing load all Syphon Filter related evidence in a C-130 carrier plane. Ramirez, appears along with the CBDC agents who accompany Logan to deliver Syphon Filter related evidence to the USA. En route, Agency jet fighters shoot down the carrier and disengage. In panic, Logan and the CBDC agents jump off the plane and parachute down, all landing on the Colorado mountain. Ramirez is initially encountered in a cave that Logan says is unstable. However, Logan speaks to the other CBDC agent present, Eschelman, instead of him. The cave later partially collapses due to an M79 attack by an agency spook. Ramirez survives but is upset that Eschelman has been killed. Logan tells him to forget about it, and orders him to keep other agents out of the cave. After Logan is able to clear the cave-in, he sends Ramirez down the mountain to meet up with Chance. Ramirez is soon encountered further down the mountain with another agent, Ferguson who are fending off two Spook commando snipers, Logan provides assistance and dispatches both of them. Logan then orders the two to stay put until he scouts the mountain. Unknown to Ramirez and his fellow agent that Logan was shot down the mountain by Steven Archer's UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter, he and his fellow agent soon head down the mountain to meet another fellow agent, Thompson, soon after they are ambushed by more spook commandos. All three of the agents fight bravely, but are soon outnumbered and outgunned, Ferguson attempts to bolt down the mountain, but is killed. Ramirez and Thompson are then both taken hostage. Soon after, both agents are encountered by Logan who saves them from their captors, all three of the men then make it through an onslaught of spook commandos and make to it to a highway bridge. Once again, Logan orders them to stay put and rendezvous with Jason Chance located near the highway. Suddenly, Archer appears once again in his helicopter and fires two missiles at the men, all then attempt to jump out of the way. Logan lands on the United Pacific train, while the fate of both the CBDC agents remain unknown. Ramirez is once again encountered in the Agency bio-labs as a prisoner and in poor health. Logan once again dispatches his captors and questions Ramirez, revealing Thompson had died from the bridge incident and only he and Chance survived. Logan tells him to stay put until he released Chance and completed his mission. Once Logan had finished his mission, the Agency bio-labs had been put on high alert, Logan dashes through the complex to Ramirez's cell, finding Ramirez dead, having been killed by Chance. After certain events of Syphon Filter 2, Chance's real motives have been revealed, Logan and Chance enter a showdown, Chance taunts Logan by saying: "Ramirez died thinking you were the one who betrayed him!" Ramirez also appears in Multiplayer mode as a playable character. Description John Ramirez was a soldier of the U.S. Army Chemical and Biological Defense Command, attached to the unit of Lieutenant Jason Chance. The CBDC traveled to Kazakhstan after receiving a signal from Gabriel Logan, and sided with him against the Agency. Logan placed Ramirez in charge of securing PharCom data discs when operatives Dillon Morgan and Derrek Falkan abducted Lian Xing. Ramirez was one of the survivors of the Agency's attack on a C-130 transport, and he hid inside a cavern with fellow soldier Eshelman. He escaped several Agency ambushes due to Logan, including a sniper attack that wounded CBDC GI Ferguson. The same soldier would later die, forcing Ramirez to go alone and end up captured by Agency commandos alongside the GI, Thompson. Logan saved him again before an Agency bombardment separated the two. The Agency brought Ramirez, the only CBDC soldier remaining besides undercover agent Chance, to the New York laboratories for tests with Syphon Filter. Logan sent Chance, believing him to be trustworthy, to free Ramirez from custody, but Chance executed him inside the cell and admitted to Logan that Ramirez thought he Logan was responsible for betraying the CBDC. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 2 *Colorado Mountains *I-70 Mountain Bridge *Agency Bio-Lab *Agency Bio-Lab Escape (corpse) 'Trivia' *If one looks closely at Ramirez's dead body in the Agency bio-labs (escape) mission, they will notice his head is facing the wrong way from his body. ** Also, his right foot seems to be missing. *If the player looks closely at Ramirez in any of the Colorado based missions, he will have a standard CBDC agent face. It is not until he is encountered at the Agency bio-labs, in which he has his own unique look. *In the Multiplayer. Ramirez will have his unique look, but is wearing his standard CBDC agent uniform. *Ramire'z first name is only mentioned in the Multiplayer mode. 'Gallery' Ramirez1.png|Ramirez in Syphon Filter 3 multiplayer. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:CBDC Category:Syphon Filter 2 Multiplayer Category:Syphon Filter 3 Multiplayer Category:Deceased Characters